In recent years, hand-held blending appliances, typically referred to as "stick-blenders," have become extremely popular for commercial and domestic use in the preparation of a wide variety of foods. Such appliances include an operative end which is immersible in fluid and has a rotatable blade which extends therefrom. Such appliances are generally used to blend or mix fluids such as gravies, broth or the like. To add to the versatility of such appliances, attachments are provided which enable the blender to whip liquids or to chop solids. The present invention relates to the latter-type attachment. The present invention provides an attachment to a hand-held blender for chopping solids which is easily attached to a stick blender and which includes a removable, rotatable chopping blade and means for preventing removal of the chopping blade during operation of the blender.